


Vignettes

by smockrock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, maybe a touch of angst later but not much, more tags to come as stuff gets added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smockrock/pseuds/smockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short peeks into Frisk's life, from childhood all the way until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

The view was breathtaking. From here, you could see the forest spread ahead of you for miles and miles. In the distance, the twinkling lights of Ebbotsville shone merrily, and you could just make out the moon above it. The stars shone up above, and for a while, you were too caught up in their beauty to move. 

You'd walked with Toriel down the mountain, and met the others about halfway down. Sheepishly, they admitted that they didn't know the layout of the land just yet. You didn't really either, but you'd try your best. It was getting pretty late, though.

"Should w-we c-camp for the n-night?" asked Alphys, quietly. She was still caught up in there being a sky above her, rather than a lab ceiling or twinkling crystals. 

You signed that it might be for the best - you'd already fallen into a mountain, you didn't want to tumble down it in the dark. Undyne wasn't pleased and shouted something about being determined enough to break through, but Toriel shushed her with a glance.

"We are all tired, it has been such a long day." She smiled down at you. You weren't used to this, but you gave your best smile back. A little wobbly from lack of use, but she smiled all the wider. "Let us set up camp for the night, and we'll continue on in the morning."

You weren't sure where all the supplies came from (or where Sans kept disappearing to) but soon enough you lay on a sleeping bag in the middle of a small clearing. The weather was calm, the night was brisk, and the air was already full of snores. Undyne was more exhausted than she let on, and had fallen asleep almost immediately once her space was set up. Alphys leaned against her, a soft glow surrounding the book she had in her hands. Something about quan - quin - mechanical stuff. You didn't get it, but that was fine.

Most everyone else was asleep as well. Toriel had one arm draped over you while she lay in her own sleeping bag, and Papyrus was...well, he was Papyrus. He had leaned against a boulder to "keep watch" and was currently draped over it, mumbling in his sleep. From what you could hear, he was having a great dream about the royal guard. 

"having trouble sleeping kid?" You looked up, to find Sans standing in front of you. You rubbed your eyes and signed something about you just needed to calm down enough to sleep. You hoped he bought it.

He didn't. Sans looked back up at the stars for a moment, then sat down beside you. He didn't seem mad...but he didn't look happy. The same lazy grin was spread across his face, but that didn't mean much. 

"i'm not mad, kiddo, I just can't sleep either." With that, you both gazed above you for a while. The only sounds around you were snores, and the gentle chatter of wildlife. It was nice, a lot more peaceful than what you'd just been through.

After a while, you noticed Sans looking down on you again. "kid, this is nice and all, but if something's wrong you should tell us now." 

_I'm afraid,_ you signed. 

"of what?"

_I'm afraid this will get taken away. That it'll start over again. That I'll end up alone again, that I'll be lost again, that I'll -_

You couldn't find the right words, and instead found yourself crying. You didn't want this to all be torn away from you. Again. You couldn't bear it.

"kid." Sans kept the same grin on his face, but it was gentler, somehow. "i know that feeling. i gave up for a long time because of that feeling. tibia honest, it was the only feeling I had for a while."

Neither of you laughed at the pun. It didn't seem right.

"what i'm trying to say, kid...you gave us hope. we won't let that, or you, be taken away from us ever again, okay?" His grin spread a bit, but faltered when you still look worried.

But the resets, you didn't know if the world would reset around you, and what if it was different, what if they didn't remember you again, what if, what if -

You heard a snapping sound in front of you. "earth to kid." Sans looked a little worried. 

_I'm fine_ , you signed. _Just tired._

Everything was quiet again for a while, but this time it was uneasy. You didn't know what to say. Would he understand? Would they understand? How would they even begin to understand? Countless resets, and you'd only just gotten them out again. You didn't want this happy ending taken away from you, not after all you'd been through to get it.

"kid. can you access your save file anymore?"

The question hung in the air. You honestly hadn't tried, you were too scared to. Every time you did, you could feel something uncoil in the back of your head, whispering of knives and revenge. 

"try it."

You must've looked as shocked as you felt, because Sans reached down to pat your hand. "kid. just try it. trust me."

You gulped, and closed your eyes. You didn't feel too determined at the moment, and it was harder to pull forward than normal. A lot harder, in fact. Where were those shimmering "SAVE" and "RESET" buttons?

Sans chuckled when he saw your frustration. "you don't have that power anymore, kiddo. least, i don't think you do. call it a hunch, but i don't think a reset will happen anytime soon." With that, he stood, and shuffled over to his brother. You watched as he gently eased Papyrus onto a sleeping bag, before laying on his own. He gave you a wink, and promptly began snoring. Loudly. 

You didn't know if you felt better, but with the snores of your friends around you and the reset button gone, you felt safer. You felt like you were finally at home.

After snuggling into Toriel, you sighed, and finally drifted off to sleep. It really had been a long day, and saving all of monsterkind took it out of you. It didn't even occur to you to ask Sans how he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long, long time, so I hope it's okay! Apologies for any errors/weird stuff, and for the lack of puns.


	2. Thirteen

You woke up with a start, feeling as if your sins were crawling on your back. There was dust everywhere, you couldn't see through it, everyone was gone, was -

Everyone was fine. It was just a dream, you assured yourself. Then you repeated what had become something of a mantra for you:

 _It's okay_  
_Nobody can make you reset anymore_  
_Everyone is fine_

You repeated that a few times over to yourself until you calmed down. The weren't near as bad as they were in the beginning - you'd wake up screaming to either Toriel or Sans (or sometimes Papyrus) holding you and assuring you things were okay. Over time, they'd faded into short, startling dreams, hitting you only rarely.

Today was special, so you couldn't afford to be dazed and out of it all day anyway. No, you had things to do, places to be, gifts to get. Today was Mother's Day.

Your first few years on the surface had been rife with tension, so there wasn't much time to celebrate human holidays. Asgore and Toriel worked hard to make sure the humans knew that they meant no harm, and that there was no reason to harm them. As the ambassador, you went to most meetings with them. Somehow, having a kid in the room made it easier to negotiate without too much fuss.

Things weren't a hundred percent peaceful, but they were close. Attacks on monsters had dwindled to almost nothing, once humans saw how kind and compassionate they were. Nowadays monsters and humans lived side by side pretty peacefully. There were always bumps in the road, but things were...fine.

Things were fine, and you were okay. _They_ were okay.

You hurredly got dressed and managed to slip out the door before Toriel could notice you. Outside, Papyrus and Undyne were waiting for you, ready to help you shop. You were old enough to shop on your own, but not old enough to figure out what to get for a mother who always assured you she didn't need anything but love.

"HUMAN! I MEAN, FRISK! ARE YOU READY TO PICK UP ONLY THE BEST OF GIFTS FOR TORIEL?" Papyrus boomed excitedly. You giggled as you watched him bounce up and down with exitement. "I'VE NEVER SHOPPED FOR A MOTHER DAY BEFORE, BUT NEVER FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU DECIDE WHAT GIFT IS SUITABLE!"

"Good morning, nerd!" Undyne was only a little quieter than Papyrus. They made a good pair. "Ready to shop till you drop? Humans are hardcore, I never thought of shopping as a test of endurance!"

 _Undyne,_ you signed nervously. _You know that's just phrase, right?_

She looked back at you blankly. You sighed, and smiled. _Let's go._

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, shopping with the two most boisterous family members you had was a mistake. Undyne had somehow managed to suplex five mannequins at once and had gotten you kicked out of a department store. Papyrus broke a lot of things, namely windows. They meant well for sure, and the shopkeepers were mostly okay with it. Ebbotsville was mostly used to their antics by now. As long as the windows got fixed.

Finally, after a long day, it was time to return home. Papyrus insisted on coming inside and helping you cook, and Undyne barged her way in too. Toriel was sitting at the dining room table, a soft smile on her face. Was that a...blush? You heard a cough and saw Sans sitting there too, sporting a soft blue hue on his cheekbones.

Waaaait a minute.

Papyrus, ever the kid at heart, ignored the whole thing while you and Undyne stared at the two lovebirds. "BROTHER! I DID NOT EXPECT YOU HERE, BUT NO MATTER! YOU CAN ASSIST WITH MAKING DINNER!"

You wanted to hide your head in your hands. Your mom, getting all...romantic? Gross. Before you could say or do anything, Undyne had grabbed you and carried you to the kitchen, slamming you down next to the pots and pans.

"Punk, I know that's not what you were expecting, but you had to see it coming." Undyne may be loud and brash, but she was also insightful. You didn't look up at her, but instead fiddled with your thumbs. After a moment, you signed a quick, _Maybe._

"Good! Then no moping around, nerd!" Now you looked up at her, fire alight in her eyes. The last time that'd happened, the fire had spread through the kitchen and living room, and Toriel hadn't let her back over for weeks. Oh boy.

The sight of Undyne tossing pots in pans in the pair and somehow managing to set the garlic on fire filled you with determination. Determination to not destroy the house, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Toriel had loved her gift - a small golden locket, with a picture of the two of you inside. Engraved on the front in small, elegant cursive was the word _Love_. She had hugged you, and cried, and cried some more, until you signed that you needed air at some point. The others had left after "helping" you make dinner - it was burnt, had a hotdog in there somehwhere, and was covered in MTT-brand glitter. Toriel assured you it was the thought that counts, and hugged you again.

You had been around your family for a long time by now, but it still struck you every time someone showed affection. These people cared about you, and you them. They weren't going to leave you anytime soon. You were determined not to leave them behind, either. You and Toriel had spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each others company, and it was peaceful.

After a string of yawns and another round of hugs from Toriel, you bid bid her sleepy goodnight and headed upstairs, falling into a heap on your bed. That night, you didn't dream of screams, of death, of dust. You dreamed of flowers, of Mom, and of home.


	3. Twenty

The air outside was crisp with fall air, and the scent of spider cider hung in the air. It was the autumnal equinox, and you were working the booth for Toriel's school at the local festival. Her school was one of the best in the state, and was held up as a shining example of how monsters and humans could work together happily. At this point it'd been almost two decades since monsterkind returned, and things were much calmer. There were still pockets of bigotry, though, and probably always would be.

Never stop fighting, and all that. So you sat there among brochures of smiling monster kids and human kids, and one with a smiling Monster Kid on the front. He was a Phys Ed teacher there now, but still had the same doofy grin and demeanor. He was just taller now, and just as klutzy. The kids loved him for it.  
  
You worked there too, as something of an assistant. Most of your time was taken up by ambassador duties - which were really just public appearances at the right events, anymore - but you still really enjoyed helping the kids out. You took after your mom, in that respect.

Asgore sat next to you in the booth, or at least tried to. It wasn't his fault that he was twice the size of the booth itself. He sort of leaned over the table at first, but eventually settled on just talking to people over their sign. It worked out.

Right now he was chatting up a very tall human who had a small monster child riding on their shoulders. It'd taken longer than anyone had really liked to get the right laws in place, but interspecies adoptions were widely accepted now. It wasn't uncommon to see a family chock full of humans and monsters, laughing and playing and just being together. It reminded you a lot of your own family, and it filled you with both determination and the warm fuzzies.

(The first time you'd attempted to explain the concept of warm fuzzies to your family, they thought you were deathly ill. Two frantic phone calls by your mom and a dunk into some cold meds later, you'd hastily explained that it just meant you felt happy and loved. Toriel had still called you in sick to school the next day, just in case.)  
  
Asgore himself was doing a lot better than he used to. After getting established on the surface he'd fallen into somewhat of a depression, the weight of what he'd done weighing down on him. Eventually, with the help of a lot of therapy and love, he'd come to terms with it all. He still had his bad days - you all did, really - but he kept them mostly at bay.

One thing that helped was the memorial garden. It was in the center courtyard of the school, and was filled with a rainbow of colors. He had a section for each soul, and two in the center for their lost children. Each spring it would burst into life, and the kids loved running through it to try and catch bugs. Asgore tended to it lovingly, and it never failed to brighten up everyone's day.

You settled back, and sighed contentedly. All in all, things were going just fine. You had your family and a good life, and nothing could take that away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a break from Aftermath, man. orz Gotta have some fluff to balance out the sad/dark stuff. These'll be less full fledged stories, and more just short moments or descriptions, but I really enjoy writing them.


End file.
